


Stimulant

by kamikaze43v3r



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Changing Perspectives, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild Blood, Rough Oral Sex, Roughhousing, Verbal Humiliation, horny fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: Genichiro catches the Wolf in his grab attack, slamming his elbow into the smaller man’s face before he jams his fist into the shinobi’s gut. The shinobi coughs up blood, and a satisfying thrill runs through Genichiro upon hearing the pained grunt of the other.He watches Wolf with hungry eyes as the man collapses to his hands and knees from his punch. It’s the perfect position for a shinobi, for a mere servant. The shinobi is incapacitated, helpless under his feet. It makes the beast lurking under the general’s skin hunger and salivate. He steps off and kicks Wolf onto his back.
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	Stimulant

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd so it's full of errors and possibly incoherent sentences.
> 
> This scene is set at the rooftop fight with Genichiro. I just really really really _really_ **_really_** like Genichiro's grab attack....

Genichiro sheaths his sword and charges towards the Shinobi of the Divine Heir. He may have the signature tall frame of the Ashina clan, but he’s trained himself in speed to surprise his enemies. He catches the Wolf in his grab attack, slamming his elbow into the smaller man’s face before he jams his fist into the shinobi’s gut. The shinobi coughs up blood, and a satisfying thrill runs through Genichiro upon hearing the pained grunt of the other. 

He watches Wolf with hungry eyes as the man collapses to his hands and knees from his punch. It’s the perfect position for a shinobi, for a mere servant. Genichiro raises and stomps his foot down on Wolf’s back, pinning him flat to the wooden floor. Another pained grunt and the shinobi squirms. Genichiro stabs his sword through the gap of the shinobi’s prosthetic arm to lock him in position before he gets any ideas. The shinobi is incapacitated, helpless under his feet. It makes the beast lurking under the general’s skin hunger and salivate. He steps off and kicks Wolf onto his back.

Wolf groans and scrambles to get back on his feet but Genichiro grabs him by the head just as he manages to get on his knees. Before the shinobi knows it, he’s being dragged across the floor like a ragdoll, and is slammed onto the hard wooden surface of a wall. He’s still on his knees, helpless, grabbing at Genichiro’s arm to try and pry the man off him but in vain. 

Wolf hears the rustling of fabric and the clunking of armour. Through the gaps of Genichiro’s fingers he sees the lord disrobing his lower half. Wolf freezes, stunned and shocked at the situation and at the sight of the man’s size. The shinobi tries to claw the man’s hand off.

Unexpectedly, the hand on his head is removed but it’s by the will of its owner and just as quickly as it’s pulled away, the same hand wraps around Wolf’s throat. The shinobi chokes and gasps, glaring at the lord defiantly. It’s then that he feels something press against his lips and push past into his mouth. 

He groans at the salty taste of skin and musky sweat, his heart beating wildly. Lord Genichiro’s cock is thick and heavy on his tongue. He can feel it throb, and something about it makes his own lower body heat up. Wolf struggles to pull away, but the more he does so, more of that cock is shoved down his throat. Wolf can only take it, choke on it. Spit mixed with blood pooling and spilling from his mouth, staining his scarf and clothes. Wolf feels dizzy, though now he’s unsure if it’s from the lack of air or otherwise. The crotch of his own hakama is tightening.

When he glances up to glare at the general he sees the bright gleam of lust and hunger in the man’s eyes. The look of madness and desire to dominate. It’s a gaze of such intensity that it sends a shiver down Wolf’s spine. The hand around his throat settles in his hair instead, pulling Wolf’s head along his length. Wolf groans but he doesn’t struggle against it. The shinobi can only grasp and push vainly at the general’s strong thighs, desperate not to get his mouth destroyed by the massive girth that’s hitting the back of his throat. And he’s only taken a little over half of its entire length. He’d break if that were to enter him.

Yet, the possibility of it - Wolf clenches his eyes shut and moans helplessly, gagging and choking, spit dribbling down from his mouth as he’s fucked roughly in the throat. His jaw aches and he feels like puking. His body betrays him by getting aroused, his cock twitching to life. 

Wolf blames it on the adrenaline.

It feels like both forever and a second when the lord finally cums, spilling his seed down Wolf’s throat. The shinobi chokes, clinging and scrabbling at the man’s thighs as he gags. The man must have been pent up; there’s a copious amount of it, thick and heavy on his tongue.

Wolf swallows some without meaning to, unable to do anything else with that cock spilling it down his gullet. When Wolf finally gets to breathe, his mouth feels stretched and sore, jaw aching and tears prickling his eyes. He feels disgusting, covered with a mix of spit, sweat and semen on him. He flushes when he physically feels Genichiro’s gaze on him. The lord is still hard, cock pressed against his cheek and fist gripping tightly on his hair. It’s become a mess, white and black strands pulled loose from his hair tie. He sees where the larger man is looking and looks down at himself. His hakama is tented with his cock erect under it. The embarrassment and humiliation sinks in. He got  _ hard _ being forced to suck off his adversary. 

Wolf sets his prosthetic to a kunai and attempts a stab at Genichiro. But due to the close proximity and his advantageous position, the lord grabs Wolf by the prosthesis easily. The faux limb cracks and creaks under Genichiro’s grip; he could probably break it if he wished. But Wolf doesn’t stop his struggle and tries again. 

This time Genichiro twists and throws Wolf to the floor. He straddles the shinobi over his torso and pins him with his weight, cold eyes daring the shinobi for another attempt. Wolf surrenders, though he knows what may be in store for him. His breathing is heavy and laboured. Nervous. Anticipating.

Wolf’s scarf is the first to go. Then his haori is roughly set aside. His obi is loosened and his hakama is ripped off. His most intimate, private places are bared. 

Wolf tries to kick the lord off but the larger man is built solid like a boulder. Wolf eyes the man’s member nervously, freezing up. He looks up to Genichiro, grabbing the man by the arm and chest. 

“Lord Genichiro-!” Wolf tries, but the man doesn’t stop or slow. He looks lost in focus and hunger, cold eyes bright with a want that borders on madness. He takes and holds down Wolf’s hands to keep them in place against the floor. “At least prepare me-!” 

The call out seems to snap the general out of his focus momentarily. Their eyes meet and they stare, and Genichiro lets out a huff. He still keeps Wolf’s hands in place under his grip, but spits in his free hand to reach down to slick up Wolf’s entrance. The shinobi shivers with shock, disgust, and ashamedly, eagerness. He bites back a keening whimper.

Wolf’s own penis is still hard despite his struggles. He’s admittedly aroused, but - the lord’s length is not something one can take without preparation. Despite their… current situation, the fact that the man deigns to do so is appreciated. 

The lord sees the state Wolf is in and - Genichiro is not a cruel mad man. He wishes to dominate, not to destroy. And for this shinobi to react in such a way… He did not tell him to stop but to prepare him instead. 

_ Interesting.  _ Genichiro makes sure he’s stretched and relaxed. He wants to see what faces the Wolf can make.

Wolf’s face twists into a grimace, squeezes his eyes shut and bares his teeth. Clenches his jaw as he makes a guttural sound when thick, long fingers enter him roughly. Slick with spit, but it’s still sudden and painfully spreads him open. Wolf desperately forces himself to relax, to take it in. His cock remains stubbornly erect, bobbing as Wolf bucks his hips and squirms. There’s something in that sensation of being intruded, filled. It’s only Genichiro’s two fingers - how will it feel when the man slides his cock in?

The shinobi moans at the thought the same time Genichiro’s fingers curls inward and massages that spot that has Wolf shuddering hard. His cock spurts out a few streams of precum and his balls tense. His thighs can’t stop shaking, and his eyes are open wide, staring blankly at the ceiling though his vision is flooded with bursts of white. “A-ah-”

“Hoh? There it is. It looks like you’ve had some experience here,” Genichiro sneers. Wolf’s cheeks are hot. His entire body is. He says nothing but grits his teeth while Genichiro fucks and preps him with his fingers. The man’s pace is fast and impatient. Wolf can see that hunger, that beast under his skin - Wolf has his own, and he can detect a kindred connection. He finds himself wanting, anticipating the sight of the same hungry beast to reveal itself in the lord general’s face.

As if hearing his thoughts, Genichiro removes his digits with an impatient growl. He spits on his own member, spreading Wolf’s gaping ass with his hand before he pushes the tip of his monster cock in. Wolf breathes, relaxes. It’s big.  _ Too big, gods, divines, I -  _ the Wolf’s eyes roll to the back of his head, shuddering, toes curling. His back is arched, and Lord Genichiro keeps pushing into him. He can hear the man purr, satisfied with that tight heat around his cock.

That same free hand settles over Wolf’s chest, rakes his fingers down Wolf’s front. His nails scratching at the surface of his skin, stinging slightly. His nipples are pinched and plucked, nails tracing over his lean abs and various scars that litter his skin. Genichiro’s touch is teasing, agonising, and Wolf is - 

“A shinobi, yet you take an opposing lord’s cock so easily,” Genichiro snarls, eyes staring down at where their bodies are connected. The Shinobi of the Divine Heir is so tight, yet he can feel him sucking him in. “Have you been wanting this? You even got hard sucking me off. I’ve punched your face in, sliced your arm off, and here you are moaning on my cock like a harlot.”

Wolf can feel heated tears in his eyes. His face is flushed, and he’s sure he’s red all the way to his shoulders. He reaches and grabs at Genichiro’s thighs desperately, needing something to hold on as that giant girth pumps into him with deep powerful thrusts. He can’t take anymore, but the man just keeps going and going, punching right into that sweet spot earlier.

Humiliated and used, yet all he feels is a depravity that’s being filled. He hears Lord Genichiro’s filthy talk, shaming him with terrible names, but Wolf accepts it all. He is hard, after all, and enjoying this far too much. He wants more of the man in him, touch him, take him and claim all of him. Wolf feels hot and needy, the hollow feeling in him growing even with his legs spread like this and a man more than worthy jamming into him. 

“Lord - Lord, Gen…. iro,” Wolf gasps. He’s panting hard, thoughts muddled and vision foggy, too overwhelmed from Genichiro. Suddenly his chin is grabbed and a moist tongue pries his lips apart, invading his mouth and kissing him obscenely. Wolf parts his mouth willingly, returning the gesture with his own tongue, seeking out the other man’s lips just as hungrily. But the lord’s grip on his chin is rough and strong, keeping Wolf in place, not allowing him much movement. The shinobi can only squirm, the only free arm that isn’t pinned by Genichiro’s hand clutching onto the lord’s back, digging nails and fingers into it. His hips rock back and forth into Genichiro’s thrusts.

He’s so  _ full _ , deliciously so. He can only stare up into Lord Genichiro’s face, watching the grin that Wolf can’t fully read. Is it pride? Amusement? A twisted sense of joy? Wolf can’t tell, but those words that spill from him has a fondness that makes the derogatory names sound like praises. 

Soon he’s suddenly flipped face first into the wooden floor. Wolf grunts, his head knocked into the surface and tastes blood in his mouth again, accidentally biting the inside of his mouth. Lord Genichiro pulls out of him, and the suddenness of it leaves Wolf shuddering. He can feel his ass gaping, and he feels hollow and empty. Wolf almost whimpers at how bothered he is by that, almost voicing out his need for the lord to get back inside him.

He feels a slap to his ass cheek, heat and stinging pain blooming over the struck skin. Hands grab him by the ass cheeks and spread him apart, putting his gaping, open ass in full display. Wolf is flushed with shame and anger, nearly trembling in wanting to strike out at the man. Almost does so, but freezes when he hears the lord speak.

“Look at you. This hole is hungry to be filled. I’ve jammed my cock in your throat and you got hard. I’ve fucked your ass and split you in two and you’re still hungry for more? Absolutely  _ filthy _ ,” the lord of Ashina sneers. “A wonder how such a lewd deviant like you manage to get into the position of being the Divine Heir’s shinobi. Did you offer this ass up? Is that why your hole opened up for me so easily?”

Lord Genichiro continues to mock and taunt him as his large hands grab Wolf by the waist in a bruising grip and lifts his hips up. Wolf’s lower half is raised and on his knees, but his head is kept low and pressed to the floor by force, jamming Wolf’s forehead back down into the surface when the shinobi had attempted to get onto his elbows.

“You stay down, just like this, good boy,” Wolf hears Genichiro whisper. That last phrase. That praise.  _ Good boy.  _ Wolf bites back any words. He feels the man’s body heat against his rear again and he hides his face into the floor, nearly trembling with anticipation. He wants it. He wants that cock inside him again. Wolf focuses on the coppery taste of blood on his tongue, breathing slow and steady as he braces for it. But the lord slams into him without even a word, and it amazes Wolf himself how easily Lord Genichiro’s cock slides and slots into him.

“Like you’re waiting to be filled,” Genichiro laughs. Wolf holds his tongue, having nearly shout out in pleasure as the man bottoms out in him. Wolf can feel the man in his stomach. “Isn’t that right, Shinobi of the Divine Heir?”

Wolf maintains his silence. If he opens his mouth, he doesn’t know what depraved sounds he’ll make.

He only hears a growl before his hair is roughly grabbed and his head is yanked back so hard, he thinks his neck snapped. Wolf lets out a pained gasp, hazy eyes daring to look at Genichiro.

“Answer me,  _ mutt _ ,” Genichiro snarls. The animalistic noise has Wolf squeezing his eyes shut, before he gives in through his bloody mouth.

“Yes, lord,” Wolf murmurs.

He’s thrown roughly into the ground again but at the same time Genichiro pounds into Wolf from the side with renewed vigor, his hand now wrapped around both Wolf’s throat and jaw and one of Wolf’s legs hooked over Genichiro’s shoulder. His body is bent, folded, and used, but Wolf can’t even protest. “Say it, louder,” Genichiro demands, the gleam in his eye bright and clear.

“Y...es, Lord - Genichi..ro!” Wolf groans out, panting and gasping with each thrust the lord general slams into him knocking out all thoughts and breath out of him. It’s so much, Wolf can’t even form coherent sentences. His hands are free to cling onto Lord Genichiro, while the other grabs at his still-erect cock, jerking it off desperately. His mind is clouded, his body hot and his senses overwhelmed.

“ _ Good  _ Wolf,” the other man hisses and there’s a focus on that praise that makes Wolf come with a choked shout, his body twitching and the sounds he makes loud and obscene enough to make even a whore blush. Wolf massages his cock until he’s spurted out every drop, but it feels like the stimulation is never-ending, with Genichiro still thrusting into his limp body. His cock is spent, but his prostate continues to be assaulted while his ass is filled so satisfyingly.

As Lord Genichiro speeds up his pace and fucks into him, Wolf stares up at the man whose hand is still gripping his chin. Wolf’s blood from his bitten mouth has dripped down onto the lord’s thumb, where he swipes at it, leaving a bright red smear over Wolf’s jaw. 

“Lord Genichiro,” Wolf helplessly moans. The general leans down to lick up that blood, and the same tongue is dragged into Wolf’s mouth where they kiss. There’s a deep growl rumbling from Lord Genichiro’s throat, the sound so purely primal and animalistic it stirs something in Wolf. The lord thrusts with a guttural groan as he comes, and Wolf lets out a surprised sound, his ass filled and flooded with warm, heated release. How can it feel so good?

Wolf presses his hand below his belly and sharply inhales at what he feels.  _ Full. _

It’s such an arousing thought. 

He feels disgusted with himself. 

Yet when he thinks over the fact that he’s marked inside and out, from the bruises to the semen that’s dripping out of him, Wolf has to bite down on his lip to keep himself from moaning. 

Genichiro slaps him a couple of times on the cheek, as if to rouse him. His cheek stings.

“Hey, you don’t think we’re done, do you?” Lord Genichiro asks. He looks and feels like a tiger who’s found its favourite prey. Wolf’s tongue can only taste blood and his nostrils are filled with the smell of copper. His body is bruised and aching, and his heart is still thumping from both their fight and fuck.

There isn’t a better stimulant than this.

“No... We’re not done yet,” Wolf answers.


End file.
